nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ganondorf/quotes
A list of quotes made by Ganondorf in the various Zelda games. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *"Pathetic little fool! Do you realize who you're dealing with? I am Ganondorf! And soon, I will rule the world!" *"My only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of this kid... No... it was not the kid's power I misjudged, it was the power of the Triforce of Courage! But, with the Triforce of Wisdom that Zelda has... When I obtain these two Triforces... Then, I will become the true ruler of the world!!" *"YOU... CURSE YOU ZELDA!... CURSE YOU SAGES!!... CURSE YOU LINK! Someday when this seal is broken... That is when I will exterminate your descendants!! As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand..." The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *"Do you sleep still? Wait! Do not be so hasty, boy... I can see this girl's dreams... Oceans... Oceans... Oceans... Oceans... Oceans as far as the eye can see. They are vast seas... None can swim across them... They yield no fish to catch... What did the King of Hyrule say?... That the gods sealed Hyrule away? And they left behind people who would one day awaken Hyrule? How ridiculous... So many pathetic creatures, scattered across a handful of islands, drifting on this sea like fallen leaves on a forgotten pool... What they can possibly hope to achieve? Don't you see? All of you... Your gods destroyed you!" *"My country lay within a vast desert. When the sun rose into the sky, a burning wind punished my lands, searing the world. And when the moon climbed into the dark of night, a frigid gale pierced our homes. No matter when it came, the wind carried the same thing... Death. But the winds that blew across the green fields of Hyrule brought something other than suffering and ruin. I coveted that wind, I suppose." *"The wind... it is... blowing..." The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *"Welcome to my castle." *"Your people have long amused me, Midna. To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside… How very pathetic. Pathetic as they were, though, they served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment. Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again. Your people had some skill, to be sure…but they lacked true power. The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the gods wield. He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don’t you think?" *"Do not think that this ends here... the history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" *"An impressive looking blade... but nothing more." Hyrule Warriors'' *"Follow my every command, or else perish again." *"Come. The Triforce shall be MINE!" *"This resistance was pitiful. Oh well. Not every battle can be one worth retelling." *"A double? Heh. You act as if I've never used that trick myself." *"Hero? ...I've outlived more "heroes" than you can possibly imagine." *"You dare raise the blade of evil's bane to me? So be it. Hyrule's blood will be on your hands." *"Very well. Show off our strength by scattering the monsters plaguing the nearby villages." *"Behold! The power of the Demon King!" *"Ha! You're late!" *"Impressive... I'm almost jealous. Not quite, but close." *"How dare you attempt to wound the Demon King!" *"Ha... Too bad." *"That's not a bad idea." *"I am Ganondorf, the Demon King. Don't take that title lightly." *"Don't waste time with formalities when there are enemies to slay!" *"Hmph. Flattery will do you no good." *"Those anguished screams... I can't help but find some satisfaction in them..." Category: Quotes